Heat exchanger elements of a plate type are well known and typically made of metal. The production cost for such elements are relatively high, depending on the price of relevant metals and time required for the production, comprising cutting, forming and welding/brazing. In use, metal based elements are relatively heavy and have a high electrical conductivity which can be negative in some situations. They are also stiff and easily defected if exposed to bending or shock forces.
A heat exchange element has also been presented that is produced from a rubber based materials, but such elements are flexible and therefore not suited for applications where stability in shape and volume is required.